Mystery, Secrets and Magic
by PrinceYukiRules
Summary: Ever since their trip to Namorn, Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja have been closer friends. But do they really know each other that well? Or are they hiding secrets that are too important to keep private?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The _Circle of Magic, Circle Opens,_ and the _Circle Reforged (_otherwise known as _The Will of the Empress)_ are not mine. Both quartets and the last book, are all written by one of my favorite authors, Tamora Pierce. All characters, creatures, etc. are created by her. Copyrighted to Tamora Pierce and Scholastic Inc. (publisher)**

_Note from the Author: I know the more popular pairing is Coppercurls (Tris) and Briar, but I can't possibly see that happening because I, well, I can't. The way I see it is that Tris and Briar are more like very close and affectionate brother and sister. I mean, I wouldn't dislike the pairing, but I feel the Briar and Sandry pairing is more likely because Briar and Sandry seemed irritated when remeeting again at each other, they used to be very close. Anyways, the Briar and Daja pairing has been completely disproved by Pierce's last book for the Circle characters, The Will of the Empress, as we find out Daja becomes romantically involved with a woman named Rizu. But I also feel that Pierce hasn't completely finished the series, as readers would love to find out what happens to Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja after they made their escape from Sandry's cousin, Empress Berenene._

_This story is based on my assumptions of the direction I hope that Pierce will take should she continue the story._

* * *

_Aahh, finally a nice quiet calm relaxing bath_, thought Lady Sandrilene faToren as she relaxed in the bath house near Daja's house. _It feels so nice compared to the journey home. It was grueling, though I did enjoy reopening our connections. _Sandry was referring to when she, Briar, Tris and Daja had joined forces to gain freedom from her Namornese cousin, Empress Berenene. The empress had sought to keep Sandry, and her three friends in Narmorn. Sandry would have been married to some noble, because she was a heriress of a vast fortune and many lands that would benefit all of Namorn. Briar would have become the empresses' personal royal gardener, for he was a green mage of extraordinary skill, especially at shaping shakkens. Daja, would be a wonderful asset to Namorn's forges because she was a great metal smith, able to forge living metal. And then there was the mysterious and very powerful Tris, weather mage able to control wind and lightening. They all would have been great assets to Narmorn. But then, one of Sandry's "suitors" had attempted to kidnap her. Berenene's attempt to keep them unraveled from there. Sandry and her friends had escaped after dueling with Ishbal Ladyhammer and the magical wall surrounding the border between Emelan and Namorn.

_But now we're all back and living together in Daja's house. Well, Tris and I are. Briar managed to buy his own house with the money he made from the shakkens he had. He has his own greenery. I contributed a little money, enough to let Tris have her own library and observatory and me, my own sewing room. Daja already has her own forge, down at the end of the block. Today's Tris' birthday. I wonder if she thinks we remembered. _thought Sandry, soaking a little more before getting out and draining the tub. She dried herself and dressed in one of the dresses that she had created, that would never wrinkle, stain or pick up dust. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the bath house wall before walking out and heading to Daja's forge.

"Daja? Where are you? Can I see what you're giving Tris?" shouted Sandry into the defening roar of Daja's forge. Daja's apprentice looked up from his work.

"Daja is over there," he shouted, pointing to a small room off the forge.

Sandry nodded and walked over to the door, knocking. When no reply came, she opened her connection with Daja and said, _Daj, I'm outside the door. May I come in? I want to see what you're giving Tris. _

_If you must._ replied Daja.

Sandry entered, and saw Daja sitting at a desk, working on some metal under a lamp.

"Sometimes, I like to get some peace and quiet, yet still be near enough if my apprentices need me." She said, sheepishly.

Sandry nodded and then said, "Tris' gift?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm giving Tris -- these." said Daja, holding up some jewelry. There was a necklace, bracelet and set of rings. "I put protective symbols on them, so they will protect her when she plays with lightning." said Daja.

"Oh Daja, they're beautiful! Briar is giving Tris some herbs that will cure anything ailment, and some tea made from certain plants, that wake the senses." said Sandry, "I'm giving her a new dress and some new hair ties that will hold the lightning she keeps in those copper curls of hers."

Daja smiled, and said, "I hope Tris is happy on her birthday!"

"Who wouldn't be?" said Sandry, smiling back.

* * *

Briar was trimming one of his shakkens as he thought about Tris' birthday celebration. _Coppercurls, you'd better be in a good mood,_ he thought. It was hard to tell with Tris. She could be happy, and then suddenly, be irritated, but then calm the next.

He looked out the window as he trimmed the shakken.

_That feels good_, the shakken whispered to him through his connection with.

_It should, I'm taking extra special care to trim you nicely_ replied Briar.

He looked at the clock in his greenhouse.

"Oops, gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours to continue trimming you," he said to the shakken, before throwing open the greehouse door.

* * *

Tris sighed and thought, _Today's my birthday, and I don't think anyone's remembered. We used to celebrate birthdays all the time at Discipline. But I can't blame my friends, they've been gone a while and we've hadn't communicated together too much before going to Namorn. I wonder if we really now all of each other's accomplishments since living at Discipline together._ She changed dresses, as Chime, the glass dragon she had as a pet, flew around the room, letting out a musical trill. _Well, dinnertime. _thought Tris, dreading her disappointment, should her friends have forgotten her birthday.

* * *

Short I know, but I have exams this week! So, I'm lucky to even be writing this right now. Till next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The _Circle of Magic, Circle Opens,_ and the _Circle Reforged (_otherwise known as _The Will of the Empress)_ are not mine. Both quartets and the last book, are all written by one of my favorite authors, Tamora Pierce. All characters, creatures, etc. are created by her. Copyrighted to Tamora Pierce and Scholastic Inc. (publisher)  
**

_Note from Author: Liking the story so far? Good. Right now, there are high winds in my area making it very spooky. LOL, anyways, Tris is having her birthday party...how will I create problems/twists in this story? A little stuck, but let's get the creative juices flowing!_

* * *

Trisana Chandler, sighed as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a young woman, about eighteen years old, with a head of very wild and bushy coppery-red hair. She was dressed in a lovely emerald dress that had been made for her by her foster sister, Lady Sandrilene faToren, or Sandry as everyone called her. Tris pulled out a brush and begin taming her wild copper locks. She braided them into a set of braids, tying them away from her face and holding them together with a net, she held out her arm to Chime, who landed on her shoulder as she descended to dinner. Traditionally, dinner in Daja's jouse was at six because the four foster siblings and friends liked a set time for which they could spend time together. They rarely had anytime anymore to spend all together as a group, what with Briar's shakken business, Sandry's tailor business and Daja working as a metalsmith. Tris thought, _I should probably find something to occupy myself. I feel as if I'm an unwanted house guest among Briar, Daja and Sandry. I mean, they wouldn't say that, but I've got nothing to do except read books, while they're so busy. _She reached the doorway to the dining room and noticed that the room was dark. _Oh! Have they even forgotten our set time for dinner? _She felt close to tears, feeling very disappointed and depressed. 

Suddenly as Tris entered the room, a shout came, "SURPRISE!"

Tris whirled, looking to her right, as the door to the kitchen burst open, revealing Sandry, Briar and Daja holding a birthday cake topped with eighteen candles, all lit.

"Happy Birthday, Coppercurls." said Briar, affectionately as he hugged a very surprised Tris.

"I--I thought you guys had forgotten," said Tris, tears of happiness springing to her eyes.

"We would never forget your birthday, Tris." said Sandry, indignant.

"Of course we wouldn't," said Daja, "You're the youngest of us, so we'll always remember!"

Tris smiled as she hugged each of her friends. Chime, sensing the joy in the room, flew about letting out a happy trill.

"Thank you guys, this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had!" said Tris, happily.

"Open your presents, Coppercurls," said Briar, stepping away from the table revealinga pile of beautifully wrapped gifts.

"Are these all for me?" asked Tris, breathless from the excitement.

"They're all yours, Merchant." said Daja, nodding at the pile.

Tris walked over and selected a package from the pile. "It says, to Trisana Chandler, best wishes, Niko." Tris smiled as she ripped the wrapping paper away, revealing Niko's gift. "Why, it's a book." She opened the cover and saw a written note inside. "This will help to continue your studies and provide some guidance on otherwise mysterious magic, Niko. Why it's a book written by a weather mage. I've never heard of her before. It looks interesting." said Tris, flipping the pages of the book entirely entranced by it.

"Before you get too engrossed, Tris, how about opening the rest of your presents," said Sandry, gesturing to the pile again.

"Ok, here goes," said Tris taking another package. "To Coppercurls, happy birthday, Briar. Thanks, Briar!"

But as she proceeded to open Briar's present, a loud knock sounded from the front door.

"Now, who could that be?" said Sandry, going to open it.

The dining room was silent, as they heard Sandry greet the visitor. There was a conversation and then, Sandry returned to the dining room with a piece of paper in her hand, and a grim expression on her face.

"It's a letter from Namorn...C---C---Cousin Ambros is dead," said Sandry, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

At this there were gasps from Tris and Daja, and Briar's mouth set in a grim line.

"He was m--m--murdered." She whispered, her voice wavering. "I'm so sorry that this comes up on your birthday, Tris. But according to his wife, I must go and settle affairs...I'll have to return to Namorn."

Sandry began to weep, and Briar went to hug her (!!!)

Daja sighed, and looked at Tris apolegetically. _Sorry_, she mouthed.

Tris nodded, and then gulped. "Sandry, it's ok. I understand. If you would like, we'll all go with you," she said trying to be assuring. "I'll open my birthday presents some other time, " she muttered lamely. Daja put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded at her, telling her through their connection, _Good job at consoling her. I do feel a little sad about Saghad Ambros' death. He was courteous to us the entire time we were in Namorn. Again, Sandry never meant this to happen during your birthday party. If you like, we can open your presents after the funereal, _she added.

Tris nodded and gathered her presents up, taking once last look at Sandry, before leaving. Chime, swooped around, singing a soft, sad trill.

* * *

Sandry dried her eyes, and looked at the note again, it read: 

_Dear Lady Sandrilene faToren (or Sandry),_

_ I'm writing to imform you that my husband, Clemham Ambros faLandreg has died. In fact, he has been murdered. I feel great grief at writing this on the page, but I must be strong. Ambros wouldn't have liked me weeping and crying at his death. He would have wanted me to be safe, and to grieve, of course, but to be strong enough to carry on with life. I have spoken to the authorities and even sent a letter to your cousin, Empress Berenene. But, neither her nor the authorities know who murdered him. Ambros did in fact have a will, and even though, you made him owner of your lands and fortune in Narmorn, he has specified in his will that they are to be returned to you. He listed details and left notes about the lands supposedly, so that you'll know what to do. He also had the lawyer request that you be there for the opening. The opening of the will will take place on Sunsday, of the Third Month, at 9 hours after dawn. Please be here. _

_Many thanks, and blessings._

_Clemhame Ealaga faLandreg_

Sandry sighed. She didn't like the idea of returning to Narmorn, but knew that she must be there for Ambros' funereal. _He was so nice and courteous to us during our stay there four weeks ago. He never was mean or refused to listen to us and even risked his life to make sure that Tris made it to the border! I can't just forget that even though returning to Namorn will be prove difficult should my cousin find out. It'll also prove even more difficult to leave again, if she does find out. Which is probably inevitable, her finding out._

There was a knock on the door and a voice said, "Sandry, open up. Please?"

It was Briar. Sandry gathered her courage and fixed her face into a smile, and opened the door.

Outside in the hallway, she saw Briar, Tris and Daja standing there. "We understand that you're upset, but we wanted to let you know, that we're packed and ready. We also made arrangements for the trip and Daja's even told her apprentices to carry on without her! We want to be there for you when you go to Namorn." said Tris, smiling a rare smile at Sandry.

Sandry gasped and smiled. "You guys are the best. Let me get packing."

"I'm suprised you haven't packed yet." said Briar, grinning. "We also informed Duke Vedris about the news and he also is coming with us, and some added protection."

Sandry nodded, and then turned, steeling herself mentally. _Berenene, whether you like it or not, we're returning to Namorn._

* * *

Empress Berene, felt a stirring in her mind. _Hmppphhh.._ she thought as she re-read Saghada faToren's letter, smiling to herself. _If what she said is true, than that means my dear cousin who fled with the other three troublesome mages, is coming back. Maybe I'll arrange a little welcoming party for her. _

She signaled the guard standing at the door of her workroom. "Call Icelyn and Ladyhammer. Tell Quen, that the plan is moving further and that Ladyhammer will give instructions."

She waved her hands and dismissed the guard. She then, walked out on to her balcony and looked over the Sith. _Soon, I will take pleasure in saying "Welcome again, to Narmorn." to the stubborn little clemhame's face._

* * *

The plot thickens! I've finally got my hands on Beka Cooper: Terrier by TP. Very good, but I couldn't really focus, so I'll re-read. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The _Circle of Magic, Circle Opens,_ and the _Circle Reforged (_otherwise known as _The Will of the Empress)_ are not mine. Both quartets and the last book, are all written by one of my favorite authors, Tamora Pierce. All characters, creatures, etc. are created by her. Copyrighted to Tamora Pierce and Scholastic Inc. (publisher)**

_Note from Author: OH ho! I killed of Saghad Ambros faLandreg! You didn't see that coming did you?!? I felt after reading the Will of the Empress, that the story had finished, but the four friends business with Namorn was yet to be over. I mean, even though they forced their escape through the magical barrier, it didn't mean Berenene was done with them or had given up yet. But is she really the bad guy in this story? Or is it something more sinister?_

* * *

Briar Moss steeled himself and surveyed the campsite in the brightening light of dawn. They had crossed the border between Emelan and Namorn last night and had settled down for some much needed shut-eye. He noticed that Sandry's tent was already down and packed and her belongings in a pile near where the horses were tied. He sighed and thought, _That girl is up even earlier than I am, that must be a record considering my nightmares about Yanjing. _He opened his connection to Sandry and said, _Sandry, what the hell are you doing up so early in the morning? I distinctly remember you being the fourth to wake after me, Rosethorn and Lark. _He followed the silver thread in his vision, climbing the hill behind their campsite, to a little rocky ledge where Sandry was sitting staring out over the vast fields of Namorn. 

"I just never thought I'd be back here," sighed Sandry. "It's a beautiful country, but I really don't like the monarchy here. It's said to be very stubborn." She said, adding a shy smile.

"It may be very stubborn, but from what I've heard, it also can be very vicious." said Briar, chuckling as he sat down next to her. "I'm surprised Coppercurls is back here. But than again, Tris is very stubborn and strong, even in the most dangerous situations." He smiled at Sandry before looking out over the horizon and the rising sun.

"I thought I heard voices," said the Duke of Vedris, from behind them. Both jumped and Briar took his hand away from where it had wandered into Sandry's.

"Uncle!" said Sandry, "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you that question, Sandry. Not the other way around. I know my niece to be very sleepy in the mornings, yet I find her wide awake on this one." said the Duke, softly chuckling.

Briar smiled as he helped Sandry up from the ground.

"Everyone is awake and ready to get moving. I think the sooner we reach Ambros' lands, the sonner we'll be much safer. So everyone has agreed to take breakfast on the road. Daja and Tris were looking for you, wondering where you had run off to. It would be wiser if you wouldn't wander off again, this isa dangerous land, if I believe my assumptions to be true." said the Duke, kindly.

"Yes, Uncle," muttered Sandry as they returned to the campsite.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Daja, welcoming them back with a hot basket of muffins.

"We were looking at the sunrise." replied Briar, helping himself to the muffins.

"Really?" said Tris, walking up and taking a muffin herself.

"Yes, it was very relaxing compared to the trip here," said Sandry feeding Chime, some metal dust. Chime gulped it down and the soldiers who had never seen a glass dragon were watching her in awe.

"Does she really eat that stuff?" asked one of them.

Chime answered for herself by flying to his shoulder and letting out a trill.

"Chime says, of course I do." said Sandry, laughing.

* * *

Daja sighed as they rode up to Saghad Ambros' house. _Here goes, no turning back anymore. We've had time to escape back to Emelan, but Berenene probably already knows we're here. I wonder where Rizu is. She would at least be welcoming, right? We didn't exactly end on bad terms..._Daja cringed inwardly as she remember the tears she had spilled crying over Rizu's decision to stay with the Empress. 

She watched as Saghada Ealaga emerged from the house, with her daughter and sons.

"Sandry, it's so nice of you to come on this sad occasion. We're glad to have you back. You can stay with us as we make arrangements for Ambros' funereal. A messenger is here from the Empress. I've already sent a note telling her of the funereal. The messenger says the message is urgent. " said Ealaga, looking sad and wearing black.

Her sons and daughters were looking at the rest of the party.

"Father always spoke of how grateful he was that Clemhame faToren signed the land over to us." whispered one of his daughters.

Sandry sighed, braced herself, and then entered the house to recieve the messenger.

"Clemhame Sandrilene faToren?" asked the messenger uncertaintly.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Sandry.

_She's in full nobility mode, _thought Daja, _best get out of her way_ she added sending the mental note to Tris and Briar.

Both nodded and began making their way to the rooms that Ealaga's daughters directed them to.

"Empress Berenene dor Ocmore requests Clemhame faToren and her guests, Viynamese Daja Kisubo, Vinamese Trisana Chandler, and Viynain Briar Moss, present themselves immediatly to the palace for an official welcoming party."

Sandry gulped and thought_, She knows already that we're here in Namorn. Oh boy, better warn the others. But first I'll have to dismiss this messenger. _"Tell her, that Clemhame faToren accepts the invitation and that Viynameses Kisubo, Chandler and Viynain Moss will be along also. We'll arrive just in time for dinner at her welcoming party. That is all."

Sandry turned on her heel and went up the stairs. _Be prepare, Berenene, we won't accept or play any silly games anymore. We're already on edge, and don't like being toyed with._

* * *

_Note from the Author: Oooo! It looks like it's going to get nasty. But don't underestimate Berenene...what could she possibly have up her sleeve? Find out in the next chapter! Until then!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The _Circle of Magic, Circle Opens,_ and the _Circle Reforged (_otherwise known as _The Will of the Empress)_ are not mine. Both quartets and the last book, are all written by one of my favorite authors, Tamora Pierce. All characters, creatures, etc. are created by her. Copyrighted to Tamora Pierce and Scholastic Inc. (publisher)**

_Note from the Author: Luckily, I managed to negotiate the ban. I'm back on, but it may be longer in between chapters for a few weeks. Anyways, I've spent the time writing by hand in a notebook for this particular story, and I'm happy to say that Chapter 4 is finished. BTW, I'm also a major HP fan and am happy that JK Rowling has finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as of January 2007. It will come out July 21, 2007._

* * *

Sandrilene faToren gulped as she nodded to the herald to announce her and her party to the crowded throne room of her cousin, Empress Berenene dor Ocmore. She sighed and thought, _Here goes._

"Announcing Clemhame Sandrilene daToren, accompanied by Viynameses Daja Kisubo, Trisana Chandler, and Viynain Briar Moss." shouted the herald into the crowded room. The room immediatly hushed as everyone turned their attention to Snadyr and her foster siblings.

"Ah! Welcome my cousin!" said Berenene, smiling. _Hmpphh! Sorry, Empress, but we're not so easily fooled by your calm demeanor and veiled smiles. We won't be lured into a trap so easily this time. So, you better think twice about trying something! _thought Tris. She surveyed the room, picking out Ladyhammer, Quenaill, Shan, to name a few. She looked for Chime, who was investigating the room. She swooped around as the astounded nobles watched her. She trilled a happy noise, basking in the admiration and attention she was getting.

"I have made arrangements for another garden picnic. Like last time." said Berenene, smiling again. Sandry noticed that again, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She also saw Shan standing behind the throne. He seemed to be calmly pleasant, but Sandry, noticed the air around him seemed to be tense.

"We would be quite honored to join you." she said, in a bland voice, that gave away no emotion.

* * *

Briar let out his breath with a small whooshing sound. _That went well...at least we went greeted with open hostility. But veiled hostility is much more dangerous. I hope Sandry knows what she's doing. We don't want what happened last time to occur once more. Not that last time's trip was all that bad...I mean we reunited after all. But I'd rather this be at least a tense visit than us running for our lives. Berenene will never forget what happened last time. If she forgave us, hell froze over with out me knowing it._

The nobles swarmed to the balcony that led to the gardens. Briar noticed the air was much warmer and no wind was sweeping the Syth like last time. He stood on the balcony, watching the nobles cross the vast grounds of the castle that Berenene lived in. He looked east to the greenhouses where Berenene had made advances towards him (not that he minded the attention!) and where she had offered him a position as Imperial Gardener. He looked west at the setting sun, setting behind the mountains that framed the Syth on the horizon. He sighed.

"What's on your mind?" asked a quiet voice behind him.

He jumped and turned, seeing that the speaker was Sandry.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replied.

"'Just thinking'? I sense that you're worried. You're thinking, 'Are we going to make it out of here without any violence? Are we safe? What does Berenene have in mind? Why must have Ambros died? He was murdered...by who?'" said Sandry, voicing Briar's exact thoughts.

"Yes..." said Briar, surprised at how observent she was.

"Well, those very thoughts were coursing through my mind. And, I'm worried and scared, too." said Sandry, stepping forward and hugging Briar.

_I never realized how much I've grown. She is really smaller than me. I'm about 6', so she must be 5'4..._He thought, relaxing his thoughts and enjoying the hug.

* * *

Daja walked steadily to the shore of the Syth. _I never thought I'd be here again. I remember thinking the exact thing when I returned the first time with Sandry after being here with Frostpine. But...I guess I regret more coming here the third time than the second or first. _She thought, _It's because you know that somewhere around here is **her.**_ whispered the little voice in her head, suggestively. Daja flinched as her thoughts drifted to Rizu. _No! Stop thinking about her! She made her decision when you offered her a life in Emelan. She refused...she's really not a bad person. I see that she's proud and wishes to be independent...but doesn't she love me? _she thought fiercely.

A warm breeze picked up over the Syth and Daka let it sweep across her face. She felt the living metal in her palm, and was comforted. _I remember that here in Namorn, was the first time I fashioned anything out of living metal. It was at the Bacanor house, when I made them for Ben. That killer! I still regret fashioning something for someone to use for evil purposes. But I did train Jory and Nia, for a bit. Who knew that they were ambient mages?_

Daja turned and began walking to the table that had been set with refreshments. The nobles of Namorn were now sitting on blankets in the grass laughing and chatting. She noticed that Shan had escaped Berenene's watchful eye and was openly glaring up at the balcony.

_Why is he glaring? _thought Daja concerned. She turned to look at what he was staring at. It was Sandry and Briar embraced in a hug. _Hmmpphhh! Now that's a little odd, but they are foster siblings. I know I would comfort my foster siblings. Maybe he believes that they are romantically involved. Could they? Nah...they would have told us right? Anyways, he must be jealous._

Daja then noticed that Berenene was talking to Quen and Ladyhammer off to the side. _Now that's really odd._ thought Daja. _Normally she'd be surrounded by her adoring subjects. She must be really plotting...BE on your guard! _she shouted through her mental connections with Tris, Sandry and Briar. _Berenene is talking to just Ladyhammer and Quen! We should be wary!_

Daja turned to head to the balcony to talk to Sandry and Briar. She stopped when she saw a lady and a man kissing rather passionately behind a bush on the way to the balcony.

The lady was Rizu.

* * *

plays dramatic music Oh no! Rizu + Daja not love forever. Or do they love each other again?!? Who knows! Find out by reading Chapter 5!

Be warned!: I may stop in the writing process more frequently. So in between chapters may be from 2 weeks to 4 depending on my schedule! I'll try to roll out chapters as much as I can, but don't be disappointed!

Till then,

PrinceYukiRules


End file.
